מייל יומי לנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס. 19 ליום שני כ"ח בטבת תשע"ה
"את אשר התעללתי במצרים" הרב יהודה עמיטל ביאר :"הפסוק מונה שני דברים שיש לספר עליהם לבנים: התעללותו של הקב"ה במצרים, והאותות והמופתים שעשה במצרים, המראים את יכולתו הבלתי-מוגבלת. אלא שעיון בהגדה של פסח מלמד שאנו מספרים לבנים רק על הדבר השני: בהגדה אנו מודים לקב"ה על שהציל אותנו ממצרים באותות ובמופתים ומשבחים את ידו החזקה, אך התעללות הקב"ה במצרים אינה נזכרת בה כלל. פרעה הגיע למצב שאליו טרם הגיע איש לפניו: הוא ראה בעצמו מתחרה לקב"ה, ישות עצמאית ובלתי-תלויה; הוא טען שברא את עצמו, כפי שקראנו בהפטרת השבת שעברה: "לי יאורי ואני עשיתיני"; ובחמש המכות הראשונות חיזק הוא עצמו את לבו וסירב לשלח את ישראל על אף שראה שאין הוא מסוגל לעמוד מול כוחו של הקב"ה. תופעה זו תמוהה ביותר, וכבר שאל מו"ר הרב חרל"פ את הרב קוק כיצד יכול אדם להגיע למצב של "יודע ריבונו ומתכוון למרוד בו": אפשר להבין שאדם כופר בה', אך קשה מאוד להבין כיצד יכול אדם שיודע את הקב"ה ואת כוחו למרוד בו ולא לסור למשמעתו? הרב קוק השיב לו שיכולת הבחירה החופשית שיש לאדם עשויה להביאו אפילו למצב כזה: כשמתעוות מוסרו של האדם מתעוות גם ההיגיון שלו והוא עלול לעשות דברים שאין בהם היגיון. תופעה כזאת ראינו בעת החדשה אצל הקומוניסטים, שניסו להשליט בעולם את הנורמות שבהן חפצו על אף שידעו שהן מנוגדות לרצון הא-ל. יש כאן לקח חשוב שנלמד אגב יציאת מצרים. אמנם אין מזכירים אותו בליל הסדר, מפני שהוא איננו קשור להצלת עם ישראל, אבל הוא חשוב מאוד בפני עצמו: אדם המידרדר מבחינה מוסרית עלול לרדת מדרגת אדם לדרגת אוטומט - הוא עושה דברים שאין בהם היגיון ואינו שולט בעצמו, ולמעשה ניטלת ממנו הבחירה החופשית. (השיחה נאמרה בליל שבת קודש פרשת בא תשנ"ג וסוכמה על ידי מתן גלידאי.) המקור: ישיבת הר עציון (בית המדרש האלקטרוני) המבקרים בבית כנסת, ולהבדיל בכנסיה, בריאים יותר thumb|350px|(EKG image via Shutterstock; illustration Tablet Magazine)|ימין| ארגון JTA דיווח על מחקר חדש מBaylor University’s Institute for Studies of Religion f מטקסס שמצא "מבוגרים ששותפים לפעילותם זרם דתי יהודי בעלי בריאות טובה יותר באופן משמעותי מיהודים חילונים . הסבירו Jeff Levin, Ph.Dinstitute’s Program on Religion and Population Health, המחקר, שפורסם בכתב העת של דת ובריאות, שהשתתפו בסקר יותר מ -5,000 מבוגרים יהודים בארבעה מרכזי האוכלוסייה היהודים הגדולים ביותר בארצות הברית, ועולה בקנה אחד עם ממצאים דומים על נוצרים והכנסייה. יהודים כלולות של כל המלים-אורתודוקסי, קונסרבטיבי, מתחדש, ורפורמי-דיווחו על בריאות טובה יותר מאשר יהודים שאינם כלולות. ויהודים שהולכים לבית הכנסת בכל, אפילו בתדירות נמוכה, דיווחו על בריאות טובה יותר מאלה שמעולם לא הלכו. לוין אומר כי יש צורך במחקר נוסף ... אבל בכנות, הממצאים אינם מפתיעים. תמיכה חברתית כבר זמן רב ידוע להיות מתואם עם בריאות טובה יותר. "גן הסלעים" בפארק הירקון thumb|350px|ימין|תלמידי בר-אילן בגן הסלעים - מתוך אתר FaceBook ב-FaceBook באתר של המחלקה ללימודי ארץ ישראל וארכיאולוגיה באוניברסיטת בר-אילן , המחלקה מס. 1 ללימודי ארץ ישראל, מצאתי תמונה קבוצתית של המבקרים בפארק (ראו משמאל) להלן ההסבר כפי שהופיע באתר הגן: גן הסלעים משתרע על שטח של 40 דונם בו מוצגים בגוון סלעי הארץ, הסלעים הובאו לכאן מכל חלקי הארץ, מהחרמון ועד אילת. בין הסלעים שולבו מאות מינים שונים של צמחי ארץ- ישראל שלוקטו מכל רחבי הארץ, בינהם, עצי חורש ים תיכוניים: אלה ארצישראלית, אלון התבור, אלון מצוי, לבנה רפואית ועוד רבים אחרים, פרחים חד-שנתיים, גיאופיטים (צמחי –בצל) כלניות, רקפות, חצבים ועוד. מחיר כניסה למבוגר 10 ש"ח, ילד / גמלאי / חייל / שוטר / נכה (עם הצגת תעודה) - 6 ש"ח למבוגר בקבוצה - 8 ש"ח, לילד בקבוצה - 6 ש"ח. ניתן לקיים הדרכות לקבוצות בתיאום מראש. לתיאום יש לפנות למנהל הגנים היחודיים, מר יענקלה אליאס בטל': 057-7324238 תמונות מהגן המקור: אתר הגן גן הסלעים 5.jpg.281 170.jpg Dscn3188.jpg.281 170.jpg Dscn3182.jpg.281 170.jpg Dscn3181.jpg.281 170.jpg "ילדי השואה": סרט איטלקי ביום הזכרון העולמי לשואה, 27 בינואר 2015, יוצג הסרט האיטלקי עם כיתוביות באנגלית:I Figli della Shoah. למטה ההזמנה שהופצה על-ידי חברת יהודי איטליה והמכון האיטלקי לתרבות thumb|330px||ימין|" סיור לנשמתם של ניצולי השואה" thumb|330 px|שמאל|הקדימון לסרט thumb|650px| מרכז| * ראו כאן:שואת יהדות איטליה שטעטל - באנימציה גרפית עם נושאים משלום עליכם, מארק שגאל וסלומון יודובין thumb|מרכז|650 px '''Video Art, Animated Graphics. 2011 Alexander Pavlenko, Germany, http://www.alex-pavlenko.de Everyday life in Jewish Shtetl at the beginning of the 20th century. Variations on subjects of Sholem Aleichem, Marc Chagall, Solomon Yudovin. * המוזיאון היהודי יענקל'ס שטעטל יענקל'ס שטעטל הוא מוזיאון יהודי קטן וכפרי, השוכן בכפר חסידים, למרגלות השיפועים המזרחיים של הרי הכרמל. מייסד המוזיאון, גדי יעקב, עסק בעבר בחקלאות ובמשך שנים נהג לרכוש פריטים רבים במזרח אירופה שהיו שייכים ליהודי העיירות והשטעטלים ובהם: משחקי ילדים, כלי עבודה, כלי מטבח, עגלות, באר מים ומשאבות מעץ, כרכרות סוסים ואף עגלת כיבוי אש עתיקה. במוזיאון יענקל'ס שטעטל מתקיימים סיורים, הדרכות, אירועים משפחתיים, אירועי תרבות, ערבי שירה ועוד. * על שטעטל בויקיפדיה העברית 5 עובדות שלא ידעתם על שמן זית אסתר מנחם כתבה בעיתון הארץ ביום 15 בדצמבר 2014 5 עובדות שלא ידעתם על שמן זית וכך היא כתבה:"מדוע שמן זית הוא המומלץ לשימוש ומה הוא יכול להציע לנו חוץ מטעם משובח? ריכזנו עבורכם 5 עובדות על השמן הכי ישראלי במטבח" # מפחית את הכולסטרול ה"רע" # מרכיב בדיאטה הים תיכונית . מה זה ? קיראו במאמר ! # מפחית את לחץ הדם # מפחית את הסיכוי לסרטן העור # אסור לטיגון קטגוריה:מייל יומי